


Federal Investigation.

by sturidge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick short-story in tribute of today's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Federal Investigation.

It's funny how, in that line of work, things never tend to be quite what they appear to be.  
  
Sometimes innocent little kids are the Anti-Christ, sometimes Satan is a sarcastic but swell guy with a lot of dad issues, sometimes the guy flirting with you in the bar turns out to be the guy controlling a golem that eventually smashed you against a car (thankfully not yours - por of SOB who'll pay for the damage, though).  
  
  
In that particular case, there was even a bigger twist.  
  
See, at first Dean had been weirded out for the approach. Surely he had flirted with other guys almost involuntarialy over the years and he had the "profound bound" going on with Cas - that got even more _profound_ after a long, _long_ year in Purgatory, if you catch my drift - but the thing had never so... explicit, for a lack of better word.  
  
To make things even more complicated, he had gotten a weird feeling of _disappointment_ when the whole golem-the-Nazi-hunter came to be. It couldn't have all been fake, right? That kid was too good with the flirting thing to be a novice.  
  
Also his lips kinda had the right shape for blowing... balloons.  
  
But I don't really mean balloons.  
  
He had waited until the afair with the Nazis was done and over, the bones burned and the golem returned, to make a move. While Sam did a research on his computer (because apparently that one motel _also_ had free wifi, God bless America), he approached Aaron in the kitchen, hoping his face didn't look like a red pepper - fortunatelly, Bass had thought about just the same.  
  
"So, ah", Aaron said, "Your 'federal investigation' is over, uh?"  
  
And he half-chuckled, half-winked, disappearing on the tiny bathroom of the motel room. The door, Dean noticed, was still slighty open.  
  
So he made sure to close it behind him when he passed.


End file.
